the fox, the Cat, and the Coin
by sladerules
Summary: when his closest friend is unheard from for years. Naruto leaves his home of Menagerie to find her. although, he wasn't expecting help from a Android
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

so calm... yet so powerful

that is the best way Blake can call the ocean. She looked at the soft waves that went into the Beach, so soft and graceful. she also saw the danger as they crashed into the rocks off the coast. It was like the water had two faces. two identities.

with that thought, she sighed. she loved seeing the world differently and compared it to life. this was probably why no one wanted to be her friend.

she wasn't social in the slightest, but she would like someone to call a friend of her own.

Adam was nice to her, but he never plays around. he's always too serious.

And then there's the new Ilia girl. she came to Menagerie a few months ago. she wants to be Ilia's friend, but Ilia seems to sad and doesn't talk much.

she sighed again as she tried to push those thoughts back as she continued to walk on the beach.

as she walked, she noticed something in the horizon. and Gasped as she saw a boy floating on some ship Debri.

she yelled out to her and tried to swim out to her. as she tried to swim, but started to sink as she went further. she screamed as water went down the throat.

she yelled and screeched underwater, begging for help.

 **XXXXXX**

"Ahhh!"

she woke up in fright as she looked around, seeing it was still night.

"Quiet you dunce! we can't sleep if you're screaming like that!"

Blake put the pieces together and realized it was just a dream. she sighed as her Team Mate, Weiss Schnee, was upset at her for waking Their team. Team RWBY.

Ruby Rose, her sixteen year old leader, walked up to Weiss.

"hey it's alright. She just had a bad dream." Ruby said, trying to calm Weiss down.

"yeah! She probably had a nightmare of her books burning, which would be my dream come true" Joked Yang, the bombshell blonde and heavy hitter of the team.

Blake groaned at the joke. it wasn't bad, but she wasn't in the mood for jabbing at her love for books. she didn't fault her for it, but with that day fresh on her mind, she wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

Yang noticed this and stopped Joking. she looked at her

"hey, you can talk to us if there's a problem..."

Blake sighed, but she gave her a soft smile

"maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired to tell you the full story."

Yang nodded, understanding her desire to sleep and Mentally prepare. Weiss looked annoyed but complied. she'd rather sleep than hear a stpry at the time. Ruby smiled and hopped into bed, excited to hear from Blake tomorrow.

they all laid down, waiting for tomorrow

 **XXXXXX**

the city of atlas was an advanced city with a powerful military. the only people that lived there had a lot of value to their name and were almost certainly human. Which explained the Glares they sent torwards the faunus Walking around.

the male faunus was 17 years old, turning 18 in the next month. He had spiky blonde hair and tan skin. on each cheek bore three whiskers and his eyes were indented with a red pigment. he wore a red Haori and bore a giant sword upon his back that resembled a cleaver.

"hmm, nice city. can't say the same for the people." He said as he turned to his traveling companion. a girl his age

"but i doubt Blake is here. she is probably in Vale." she said, which Naruto agreed with. he turned to the direction of the airship entrance.

"let's get a ticket to Vale, Penny. we have a long Journey ahead of us"


	2. chapter 2

**I have returned!**

 **Now I know that I have a lot of Stories overdo, but one thing at a time. I'll be getting back to stories soon enough.** **and with that, let's get into the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Hold on!"

"we aren't going to make it!"

he watched foggily as the heavy rain blonded him, with the crackling of lightning and the heavy sways of the boat made all his senses dim and hard to understand"

He was scared and cold, as he held on to his Mother next to him. He tried to see the man in front of him try to move a boat to the side, but the winds and the dark ones made it hard to move.

They were moving to a new home. A home where he would make friends and they would accept him. That's what they told him. And they wouldn't lie to him.

However, before they could make it, a massive storm hit them. the storm scared himself and others, which lead to the dark ones to attack the boat. the other passengers were either dead or already off the boat. So His father tried to get the passenger boat out and ready for them.

he watched as the boat started to break as one of the dark ones bit into it trying to get his dad, only to be killed by the blade of his father. at that sight, Naruto felt a sense of relief.

'My daddy is strong. the dark ones wouldn't beat him. they never have. then they'll disappear like they always do.' This is what he told himself as he saw the man fight the weather and Dark ones, nefore he went up to him and his mother, holding them close to hear him above the storm.

"We Need to Jump! the last boat was destroyed! our only hope is to try swimming to the other boats that already got off!"

Naruto turned to his mother as she looked at his dad with a determined look, nodding as they held Naruto tight. Naruto returned the embrace, feeling more secure in his parent's arms, before he felt like he was falling. As he saw himself hit the water, everything went black.

* * *

Naruto woke from his slumber as memories from that night haunted him. He could barely remember anything before that night, but they always felt like a fresh wound when they tormented his mind

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

he turned to look at his friend, remembering where he was.

they sat in a room in a Passenger Car, taking the train to Vale. It was of decent size, with two beds on opposite sides of the room. Their belongings sat in a dresser by the door as the forest passed the window. they had access to a radio, sitting near Naruto's bed, but was currently off. Only showing the time as It was still 2 in the morning

as he laid in his Bed, His friend, Penny sat up on hers. Wearing a bedrobe over her body, as she had no real Necessity or desire for a real Bedgown. she looked at him with her Emerald Eyes, as her face showed Concern. However, he waved her concern off in hopes to calm her.

"Don't worry, Penny. I was just dreaming. I'll be fine"

Penny smiled, accepting Her friend's answer rather rapidly. she never lingered on questions she had. they commonly faded away as soon as she had an answer of any kind. though it could potentially lead to more questions in the long run.

"very well then dear friend! Let us hope that you are not too bothered in your subconscious any longer as we are close to arriving at Vale!"

he nodded at the information Penny gave and thanked her, before laying down. seeing the terrain outside, he knew that they were only a few hours away from their stop. They've already been there for 4 hours. So He would prefer to sleep as much as he could before they arrived.

Penny looked at her friend, attemtping to return to his Slumber. But with questions starting to fill her mond, she couldn't help herself, as she walked to his bed and patted his shoulder. He looked over to her, tired and rather antzy, as he calmed himself and simply asked

"Yes, penny... what do you need..."

"apologies... I just can't help but question dreams. they seem to be formed in response to one's subconscious thoughts and memories, but they are always so random and unpredictable. I'm just so Intrigued, aren't you?" She spoke with a chirp in her voice as the concept of dreams fascinated her so much.

though her friend's tired face showed how little the subject mattered to him at the moment.

"Penny, as Interesting as that sounds... I honestly don't have the real consideration or care of Such a topic"

Penny looked at him sheepishly and nodded with a sheepish smile

"Sorry... maybe I'll ask you when we arrive?"

"Sure, that sounds fi-"

 **BOOM**

just then, they heard a Boom in the car behind them, causing theirs to shake in response. They braced themselves, as Naruto stood up, putting his red haori on, before grabbing his blade from his belongings. His blade sat at 6 feet in full length, with an arc near the center of the blade, and a clear hole near the end of the blade. At the handle, one could see various dust rounds, aligned with the edge of the blade.

he turned to Penny, who took off her robe, showing she was already in her combat clothing. a Green dress with leggings and a bow adorning her head. On her back, was a pack of sorts that contained her swords

they nodded to each other before running to the other car, where they saw dozens of faunus wearing white chest armor over a black hoodie, while their faces adorned a grimm mask. Naruto growled in anger as he walked towards them, before grabbing one by the collar. They all turned to him, Guns set and prepared to fire, until they saw just who he was.

Almost instantly, they all lowered their weapons and stood at Attention as they waited for him to speak. even the man within his Grasp looked at him with no malice, awaiting him to say something.

"Brothers of the White Fang! you are to stand down and explain yourselves Imediately!"

at the order, they all dropped their weapons and their stance went at ease. Naruto released the man in his grasp as he awaited an explanation.

"Sir, we were Assigned by adam to sabotage this train, as it contains Various trading Goods and Dust for the Schnee Dust Company"

Naruto glared down at them, "the Fang's inner Workings are none of My concern. However, this Train has innocent Passengers aboard. Attacking it Violates your code as an act of Treason and Terrorism."

the Faunus had sweat trinkle down his brow, as he tried to explain.

"Sir, these orders were given to us directly From Adam. Who has the freedom to give orders that do not abide to our Co-"

"ONLY with permission grabted from your High Leader! and I assure you tthat Khan never agreed to this!"

they all stood Silent, as their Bodies tensed, ready to act. They needed to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. but before they could make a move, several Green blades appeared before them, As Penny stood in front of them with a stern face not commonly seen on her.

Naruto nodded to Penny in gratitude, before turning to them, "You are to turn yourselves in to the authorities once we have reached the station. Until then, you will wait in the Caboose with me and Penny watching over you."

they looked at him with shock, before nodding in defeat. they could only abide to his commands.

no White Fang member questions Menagerie's head of Defense.

 **XXXXX**

Blake sat down in the Cafeteria, drinking her coffee, as she held her book in her hand. Thankfully the other night went pass rather quickly, as she slept calmly with no more nightmares. she enjoyed the peace and warmth the coffee and book gave her.

"So... are we gonna talk about it?"

her Bliss was interrupted by none other than her leader, as she saw Ruby and the rest of her team appear at the table. She was hoping that they would forget last night, but it seems like that wish was left unanswered. for what it was worth, they did at least wait for her to be calm and relaxed to ask her, which she was thankful for. However, The memories were nightmares for a reason. and She hates reliving them.

Yang sat to her side as Blake spoke up, "Thanks for worrying about me, though it isn't anything too concerning. The Nightmare was brief and Didn't even return later on. So can we drop it?"

Yang turned to her with a slight frown, before speaking up, " Blake... oh sweet, Antsocial, akward, Bookworm of a introvert Blake..."

she glared, " are you going anywhere with this?"

"you don't need to hide from us!" Yang spoke rather cheerily, " We understand what it's like to have harsh memories haunt us. but we want to be there to support you every step of the way."

Blake looked to them, seeing Weiss nod in agreement as Ruby has a supportive smile on her face.

Blake sighed in defeat, but slight relief, as She spoke up, "Well, when I was young, i went to the Beach one day. I was enjoying the sand on my own, before I saw another Child in the water... from a Shipwreck"

If she didn't have their attention before, she certainly had it now.

"I went in the water to help him... but I didn't know how to swim yet. I soon started drowning as well. I was terrified. "

they all had a look of sympathy, as Ruby's eyes were glued on Blake in worry and fear. even If Blake was fine now, Ruby couldn't help but want to reach out to Blake's younger self and pull her to safety. Weiss's cold exterior showed a face of Sympathy and Deja Vu, knowing various times where she felt the same. Yang just Held her hand in comfort, as she gave it a soft squeeze, not knowing what else to comfort her with.

Blake smiled at the kindness before continuing. "Thankfully, the Boy was awake, and pulled me to shore. My parents were there by then. and The rest is history"

Yang, deciding to speak first, pulled Blake in a Small hug. "You don't need to worry Blake. we're a team. and We won't letyou take the waves alone. Just lean on us... we'll help you float."

Blake Looked at Yang in surprise, but accepted the hug, as Ruby and finally Weiss joined in. as tears slowly began to form.

as they broke their hug, Yang gave a friendly pat on Blake's shoulder.

"Looks like we oughtta thank this pal of yours for keeping our Blakey safe." She joked. "I'd love to meet him"

at that, Blake's smile drifted, before Nodding to Yang, trying to hide her thoughts.

"Maybe one day..."

 **XXXXX**

 **Alright, And there you go! Now I won't be updating much, despite this surprise chapter. I made this one much longer, but I wish for my chapters to be a bit more defined and stretched out in the future.**

 **also, I wasn't sure about this, but I want to ask If you guys want Naruto with Blake or Penny?**

 **I'll put a poll up tomorrow.**

 **Also, after the recent replies and responses to the chapter being out, it's clear that the grammar really grinded people's gears. Even though only 2 people have reviewed so far, I still understand the issue and went back to quickly clean it up a bit.**

 **I am open to having a Beta Reader help me with this, and if you're interested, send me a PM**

 **but until then, that will be all for now**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
